Temperature sensitive materials are materials that may lose beneficial properties or functions when they reach a temperature outside a particular temperature range. Examples of temperature sensitive materials include certain pharmaceutical materials, such as drugs, medicines, or other medical treatments. Pharmaceuticals such as biopharmaceuticals can include “living” substances such as proteins, enzymes, or other biologically active components and may irreversibly lose beneficial properties if not kept within the appropriate temperature range—i.e., once biological activity is lost, it sometimes cannot be regained. Such materials tend to be very costly, making their loss through temperature damage an expensive loss. These losses may impact patient health or recovery such as when the pharmaceutical user is unaware of the temperature damage and the pharmaceutical is used without the desired effect. The high cost of some temperature sensitive pharmaceuticals has led to counterfeiting, theft, and other tampering during transport. The high cost of material loss may also provide incentive for custodians along the chain-of-custody, from initial packaging to final delivery, to pass along materials that have fallen outside the specified temperature range in order to avoid cost liability.